Cobarde
by I'm an Unicorn
Summary: Intentó alejarse de él como la cobarde que es, pero ya era demasiado tarde.


-No.

La bruja pelirroja pasa del largo al mago rubio que había formulado la pregunta, que ella, muy cortantemente, había respondido.

-Pero...

-No.

-¡Ni siquiera te he preguntado nada esta vez!

-Está bien. Di lo que ibas a decir-dice exasperada, poniendo sus brazos en jarras como lo hace su abuela Molly.

-¿Quieres venir esta noche a la Torre de Astronomía a hablar conmigo?-pregunta con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Por Merlín!-grita, mirando el techo del pasillo desierto en el que se encontraban-Ya te he dicho más de diez veces que no. Y mi respuesta siempre va a ser no.

- Seis veces-corrige el muchacho, sin inmutarse por las anteriores palabras de ella-Me has rechazado seis veces.

-¡No me importa cuántas veces hayan sido!-se frota las sienes, y después procede a dirigirle una mirada un poco más paciente a su compañero-No puedo hablar contigo, Scorpius.

El muchacho llamado Scorpius inclina un poco su cabeza hacia abajo, para poder así mirar esos ojos azules que le gustan desde hace bastante tiempo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

La muchacha, que hasta ese momento había evitado mirar esos ojos grises que la miraban tan intensamente, no pudo evitar bajar la guardia ante esa pregunta.

-Yo...

Lo mira a los ojos, supo al instante que había cometido un error, desvía la mirada.

-...tengo que irme.

"_Cobarde. Eso es lo que eres, Rose Weasley" _

Si, ella es una cobarde, pero solo cuando de Scorpius se trata.

Cuando él anda cerca, toda la valentía y determinación que la caracteriza como buena Gryffindor se va por un tubo. Y lo odia por eso.

_"No lo odias"_

No, claro que no lo odia ¿Cómo se puede odiar a alguien como Scorpius?

Scorpius, que es la clase de chico que todo el mundo ama. El que defiende a los pequeños niños de su casa -Slytherin- cuando los bravucones prejuiciosos de las demás casas les molestan. El que es tan caballeroso y encantador que tiene su propio séquito de cabezas huecas rondándole todo el día. El que es tan estudioso y buen estudiante que todos los profesores lo adoran como si fuera un hijo más. El que es tan gracioso que incluso ha hecho reír a Louis, que tiene tanto mal genio que parece que en cualquier momento le saldrá humo por los oídos. El que es tan buen jugador de Quidditch que recibió ofertas para jugar en el equipo nacional, aún estando en su séptimo año en Hogwarts. El que es tan leal y amistoso que consiguió hacerse mejor amigo de su primo Albus el primer día de clases. El que es tan capaz que consiguió que la gente empezara a verlo más como "Scorpius" y menos como "Malfoy". El que es tan protector, lindo y adorable que incluso Rose siente debilidad hacía él. Y eso le asusta.

_"Cobarde"_

Intentó alejarse como la cobarde que es, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que solo iba a los partidos de Quidditch para observarlo a él, a nadie más. Cuando sonreía sin darse cuenta cada que él la saludaba. Cuando esperaba ansiosamente sus sesiones nocturnas de estudio en la biblioteca. Cuando reconoció que la compañía de Scorpius le agradaba de una manera casi in-humana. Cuando descubrió todas estas cosas ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba enterrada hasta el cuello, enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy.

Intentó alejarse, pero no pudo... o más bien, no quiso.

Porque le encanta que él se preocupe por ella, que espante a cualquier chico que quiera acercársele, que pase mucho de su tiempo con ella, que la busque para contarle su día, que escuche sus problemas atentamente, que la haga reír. Le encanta todo lo que hace por ella. Pero le da miedo.

_"Cobarde" _

Rose Weasley tiene miedo. Miedo de no poder dejar de mirar esos ojos intensos color gris, que siempre se dirigen a ella en forma de una mirada cálida y amistosa. Miedo de no querer separarse de él jamás cuando se abrazan, porque cuando ella descansa su cabeza en el cálido pecho del muchacho y escucha los latidos de su corazón, es ahí cuando sabe que tal vez nunca habrá una mejor sensación.

Porque ella ama a Scorpius Malfoy. Lo ama como nunca había amado jamás a nadie. Y es por eso que no quiere hablar con él.

_"Cobarde"_

Sabe que si habla con él terminará de enterrarse, que estará hundida. Rose no puede permitirse eso.

Y no es que le importe que sea un Malfoy, ella no es ninguna idiota prejuiciosa como su primo James, es que simplemente no puede. No puede, no le gustan las cosas que no puede comprender completamente. Le confunden.

Nunca ha sentido algo parecido antes, pero ella sabe que es amor. Es una sensación tan agradable como perjudicial, tan reconfortante como alarmante, tan bella como aterradora.

-¿Por qué no soy más valiente?-murmura Rose para sí misma, con frustración.

Y de pronto una imagen aterradora aparece en su mente. Es Scorpius, está muy guapo con una túnica de gala negra, pero no está solo, con él viene una muchacha, una que no es ella, está vestida de blanco.

-¡No!-grita Rose con desesperación, y después se tapa la boca, con la cara sonrosada, rogando a Merlín que nadie la hubiese escuchado-Scorpius Malfoy es mío.

Camina con determinación hasta la Torre de Astronomía, pero cuando llega no hay nadie, solo la luna iluminando el cielo color azul oscuro, gracias a la noche. Escucha unos pasos procedentes de las escaleras por las que ella había subido hacia tan solo unos minutos. Se da la vuelta.

-Rose...

Parece sorprendido de topársela ahí, si bien él la había citado. Sus ojos grises y cálidos demuestran turbación, y se pasa una mano por su cabello rubio con nerviosismo.

Rose se queda petrificada un momento, no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Ha sido una tontería ir a ese lugar sin nada pensado...

-Te amo.

Y no es Scorpius quien lo dice, es ella misma.

El muchacho sonríe, es esa sonrisa de medio lado, traviesa y socarrona. Esa sonrisa que solo le dirige a ella, porque él la ama también.

Rose suelta el aire que había acumulado después de su confesión y con ello se escapa una risita nerviosa, que procede a una carcajada casi histérica.

-Te amo, Scorpius.

La muchacha parece eufórica cuando rodea el cuello del muchacho y besa sus irresistibles y finos labios con pasión. Scorpius pone sus grandes manos en su cintura y la acerca más hacia él.

-Yo también te amo, Rose.

Rose sonríe en medio del beso. Nadie jamás volverá a llamarla cobarde.


End file.
